The 'No-Pants' Sleepover
by Inorizushi
Summary: Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten have a sleepover! However, will things go awry when it turns into a "No-Pants Party"?
1. Arrivals

**Inorizushi: **Well, this is one of the fanfics I didn't consider posting but, hey, It's a fanfic so I may as well. This one is an 'unconventional' fanfic to me since I'm writing whatever comes off the top of my head so… expect a lot of plot changes.

This fanfic is in Ness's perspective.

Enjoy~

**The Sleepover**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

It was Seven o' clock PM, I was expecting visitors due to Ninten bringing up the idea of me, Lucas, Claus and him having a sleepover together. And since my house is the biggest, it had to be held here. Which to be honest, didn't tick me off too much but I did have to clean my room.

Which was an absolute pig-sty.

Anyways. I was getting impatient so I decided to go upstairs and play a little Minecraft while I waited for the first arrival.

I was in the middle of mining before the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled off my headset and got out of my seat.

I arrived at the door and asked who it was.

"It's Lucas and Claus!" A young voice said beyond the door.

Ah, perfect. It's the twins. I looked through the eyehole and saw a blond haired boy and a dirty brunette haired boy beside him. Lucas must've known I was checking since he waved at the eyehole.

I hurriedly opened the door and greeted them.

"Hey Ness." Claus said

"Hi Ne-" Lucas cut himself off.

Was something wrong? Was he surprised at how large my house was?

I put the thought aside for later and motioned them inside and closed the door behind them.

I noticed a small pink blush on Lucas' face as he took off his shoes.

"Luke, is something wrong?" I asked with concern

"No.. It's nothing." He said right before he giggled and went on his way to the living room.

I looked at Claus and he looked as if he was trying to fight back laughter.

"Is something wrong Claus? You two are acting a bit strange."

Claus just smiled smugly and told me to look down

"What? Look down? It's not like I'm not wearing pa-"

I looked down and saw that I was only wearing a plain white t-shirt, pink bunny slippers and no pants.

No pants at all. Just my dark blue boxers.

"Oh. Uhhh…"

"You should probably get dressed." He whispered as he walked past me to find Lucas.

Agh. No wonder Lucas was acting so strange. The only time we ever see each other in our underwear is during gym at school.

I ran upstairs to put on some pants and noticed that I had died in minecraft.

I groaned, pulled on my pajama pants and went into the living room.

Only to be greeted with Lucas and Claus.

Both having no pants on and wearing white briefs.

"Oh hey Ness!" Lucas greeted me with a beam and went back to watching TV.

I could do nothing but stare.

SUCH RADIENT WHITE BRIEFS! IF ONLY I COULD SEE WHAT WAS UNDERNEATH THEM! OH MY GOD I WOULD DIE.

I kept rambling on in my head until Claus knocked me back into my senses.

"Uhhh… Ness? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah,yeah,yeah, Im fine."

"You should probably go take care of that nosebleed then." He inquired as he pointed at my nose.

I put my hand up to my lip and noticed that there was blood on my fingers when I took them back.

And lots of it.

_Oh. No._

I ran to the restroom and started wiping off the blood as fast as I could and started shoving tissues up my nose when the doorbell rang.

Thankfully, Claus answered the door and I heard a sudden squeal and thump.

What the hell? What just happened? I asked my self and headed towards the front door.

Claus was on the ground trying to get a red-capped boy off of him.

"Clausy! You're in your undies! Are we having a no-pants sleepover Ness?" he asked when he noticed I came over to see what happened.

I helped Claus and picked up Ninten so he could get up.

"I told you, It's Claus!" He yelled as he flicked Ninten's forehead. "And no, we aren't having a no pant par-" He stopped and stared at Ninten. He was taking off his pants as well. He was also wearing white briefs.

"Well, I guess we are now." I said bluntly.

I glanced at Claus and he was frozen in place.

I resisted laughing as I ran upstairs, pulled off my pants and boxers and found a white pair of briefs and pulled them on.

It was Eight o'clock PM.

The Sleepover officially begins.


	2. Games

**Inorizushi: **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in…2 days. But I've been going through a tough time. A recent tragedy has happened and I've been in therapy since then. In other words, my mom and dad have been killed due to a recent robbery and me and my twin brother are all alone now. Don't fret though, my boyfriend's parents are taking us in! So uhh. Yeah. I've been going through a lot of sorrow and anger, especially since I witnessed everything and was too weak to do anything about it. You, see. I've been having 'episodes' where my mind would suddenly escape me and flashback to the very moment before my mother was shot, so obviously, you can tell I'm going through absolute hell right now. But, anyways, other than that, everything's fine!

Oh and me and my boyfriend did a few "things" the day I posted this story so uhh. Yeah.

**HAPPY AND SAD DAYS WOOHOO!**

**EDIT: HOW DID I MISS 2 MISTAKES IN THE FIRST SENTENCE.**

**OH THERES SOME OTHER ONES.**

**THAT SHOULD BE A- NOPE THERES MORE.**

* * *

**The 'No-Pants' Sleepover**

**Chapter 2: Games**

I grabbed my backpack and placed my Wii inside of it along with its corresponding cords.

_Let's see… What games would they like to play?_

_All three of them would definitely play Mario Kart Wii…._

_Ninten would want to play Animal Crossing._

_Claus would play Wii Sports Resort._

_Lucas would play Cooking Mama or Epic Mickey._

I stuck all 5 games and a few others in my backpack as well just in case I was wrong. I zipped up my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and hurried downstairs.

"Alright! I got my Wii and a few games for us to play for now, I'll grab the PS3 in a couple of minutes." I said casually as I walked through the archway separating the front entrance from the living room.

_Oh for fu-_

All three of them were suddenly shirtless and playing cards.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE KIDS._

"Oh sorry Ness! We were just playing a bit of Strip Poker!" Claus said noticing that I was in the archway facepalming.

"Yeah Ness! You don't have to be facepalming! Come and join us!" Ninten said gleefully.

_WHY. JUST WHY._

"I'm fine with you guys being shirtless but If you guys even think about going any further I swear I will- Claus. I'm not joking."

I saw Claus get up and slowly slide his thumbs in between his waist and his waistband and slightly slide his briefs down.

"I was just joking, jeez." He said as he pulled his briefs back up.

"I wouldn't mind being naked actually." Ninten said with his eyes closed and his hand on his chin.

He got a throw pillow to the face as a reply from me and Claus.

"Hey! Stop that!" He yelled as he tried to slap the pillows away before they hit him.

"How about we have a vote! I vote for a naked sleepover!"

"No." Me and Claus replied

"How about you Lucas?" Ninten asked

"YES!" Lucas squeaked before he cupped his hands over his mouth and blushed furiously.

_Oh dear god. If Ninten tries to do "Rock Paper Scissors" we're doomed._

"WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" He exclaimed.

_Fuck Me._

Claus gladly accepted the challenge and to my sorrow.

**Lost.**

"Well that settles it! Everybody, Clothes Off!" Ninten said as he slid off his briefs.

_Why God. Why are you doing this to me. What did I do wrong?_

Me, Claus and Lucas hesitated for a moment before we slid off our briefs as well.

Silence.

Complete. Utter Silence.

"This is a lot more awkward than I thought I would be." Ninten broke the silence with his sudden seriousness.

Us three were still silent.

"Ok fine. Let's just compare sizes and put our undies back on."

_I hate this boy so much._

We all shrugged at the idea and decided to do it.

Ninten pulled 4 rulers out of his backpack and handed one to each of us.

_Wait why did he have rulers._

_Did he plan this?_

I tried to piece together the puzzle but was interrupted by Claus who actually measured the size of his 'thing'

Soon enough we all actually measured ourselves and gave out the measurements.

I was the biggest, Claus second, Ninten third and Lucas being last.

We all pulled our briefs back on and forgot about the whole thing by trying to tell jokes.

Though, Ninten still said we had to be shirtless.

"So uhh… I should go set up the Wii." I said nervously, still blushing from the recent happenings

"..Yeah. Go do that before I make up another idea." Ninten said sarcastically.

Claus looked at me with pleading eyes

_Please hurry!_ His eyes said.

I ran over to where I had left my backpack and set up the entertainment.

First up was Claus, He inserted _Wii Sports Resort_ and challenged me to a table tennis match which I had won.

5 times.

"OH COME ON! LET ME WIN AT LEAST ONCE!" Claus said as he playfully punched in the arm.

"Nope! Your 10 minutes are up! It's Ninten's turn!"

Claus sighed and sent the wii back to the main menu.

Ninten walked up to the console, ejected the disc and inserted _Animal Crossing: City Folk_.

He spent a good five or six minutes playing before he got bored and started messing with Claus.

"Hey Clausy! How about we go take a bath together?" He asked playfully as he teased Claus's chest.

"NO. JUST NO. NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE." He threw Ninten off of him and ran into the kitchen, hiding behind the counter.

"Aww, come on Clausy! I won't do anything weird!"

"NO."

"Come ooooooon!~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fine! I'll just have to force you to do it!"

Ninten ran up to Claus, tackled him and did 'things' to him.

And I sure am happy they were hidden behind the counter.

Though. I could still hear Claus.

And he sounded like he was having a bit of 'fun'

"Alright! I'll do it!" He said as he popped up from behind the counter with a ferocious red blush on his face.

"YAAAAAY!" Ninten grabbed Claus' hand and grabbed their backpacks.

"I'm only doing it for you….. Ninty~" He said as they walked upstairs.

…_. I don't even want to know._

I looked over to Lucas and I saw he was giggling like an idiot.

"Heh, they're a cute couple huh?" I asked him.

"Hmm, Yeah.~"

_Oh god he's using that tone. Oh god._

Lucas suddenly jumped up onto me and kissed me on the lips.

_Knew It._

"Ness~ Can we go bathe together later?" He asked me with his cute tone.

"S-sure." I couldn't resist his cute tone and face.

I was having like. A **cuteness overload** or something.

Lucas just hummed silently as I popped Mario Kart Wii into the abandoned "entertainment" center.

We played for about twenty minutes before we heard Claus and Ninten come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ness! Where do we sleep?" Claus yelled to get my attention.

"My room! It's the one with all the stickers on the door!"

"Kay!"

I returned to the game and then Lucas nudged me with his elbow.

"Ness, come on. We have to wash up!"

I looked over to the clock and saw the time.

Jeez, 9 o'clock already?

I crawled over to the Wii and turned it off while Lucas went to grab his backpack.

_Well I'm in for a 'good time'._

* * *

**Inorizushi: **OH GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.

WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF.

WHY AM I SUCH A PERV.

I JUST BUMPED A SIMPLE KIDDY STORY TO T+ JUST BECAUSE IM WRITING FROM MY MIND,

WHY.

Any ways yeah.

I'm a perv.

Hope you liked it!~


	3. Bathtime

**Inorizushi: **WHAAAAAAA?! TWO UPDATES IN THE SAME ROW?

IN THE SAME STORY?

WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!

But yeah. My therapist wants me to write since it vents out my feelings due to my parent's recent deaths.

And yes. I'm at my boyfriend's house now.

And yes he's watching me write.

Anyways, Enjoy!~

And yes. I'm actually writing THIS chapter.

YES.

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH SO MUCH NONSENSE THAT IT WILL BE GREAT.

Also, I bumped the rating to M due to yaoi in this chapter.

**Don't Like Yaoi?**

**Don't Read.**

* * *

**The 'No-Pants' Sleepover**

**Chapter 3: Bathtime**

Lucas grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the bathroom. I didn't want to bathe with him. But he used his 'charm' to seduce me into doing it. Though. I did want to do it.

_Oh boy. This is going to be great._

"Lucas, are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked him.

"Come on Ness! We've been together for a year now! We should at least bathe together." he replied with a pout.

He's so cute when he's like this, Sometimes I have to stop myself in order not to push it TOO far. And by 'too' far. I mean '**TOO' **far.

If you get what I mean. But really. I'm really unsure if I should be doing this but, he's right. It's time we went a bit further.

"Ohh.. Alright Luke, I'll do it." I gave into his pouting as he added in puppy-dog eyes and started tearing up.

"YAY!" He had a beaming smile and began to strip. "This is going to be so much fuuun!~"

_Fun? What did he mean by fun?_

I thought of every single possible thought that Lucas could mean but I was interrupted by him tugging on my shirt.

"Come on Ness! Get undressed already! Or are you going to bathe in your clothes?" Lucas whined as he tried to pull my clothing off on his own.

Geez, He really wants to do this. I've never seen him so excited to be with me before. Maybe the whole naked sleepover idea corrupted his thoughts. Or does he just want to do this for fun?

I was staring at the ground before I looked up and saw something great.

_OH. MY. GOD._

I was staring straight at Lucas' white plump bottom.

I was having a mental freak out, I can actually see Lucas naked and he wouldn't mind! Wait... maybe he's doing this since he wants to see me naked to. Maybe this was his entire plan! He wanted to up the ante! He's been giving me hints to what he wants! He wants me to-

"Ness! Are you going to bathe with me or not!" Lucas shouted as he tried to give off an angry look.

Oh god. Oh God! I can't breathe! Oh god this is hilarious!

"Pfffffffft-AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud as I saw Lucas trying to look more and more angry. He looked so innocent while he did it so it wasn't effective at all.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" he asked angrily.

"N-Nothing, nothing. Come on, Let's get washed up."

"O-Oh, o-ok."

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Does he really want to go through with this? I didn't know he would take this seriously! Oh man, what am I going to do. Wait. He's looking at me. Ok. He's staring at me. OH MAN HE'S GAWKING AT ME.

"Luke, come on! Let's bathe already!" Ness said cheerfully as he slipped out of his briefs.

Oh man. I was right.

Ness does look better naked. Wait. He technically was naked but.

He looks better stark naked.

Yeah that's it.

* * *

**Ness's POV**

I slipped out of my briefs and noticed that Lucas was staring at me.

"Interested in what you see?"

"H-HUH?! Oh, no of course not! I mean. Yesbutthatsbecauseilikeyouan dweareboyfriendsandireallydo wanttohavesexwithyou-"

_Whoa wait. He said what?_

"S-say that again?"

"I-I-I... um."

I put my finger up to his lips.

"That's enough."

I grabbed his chin and gently leaned in to kiss him on his soft lips. I was in heaven. I wanted to do it to him. But I didn't know he felt the same way.

Lucas' whimpers filled the room as I teased him further.

"N-Ness... W-Why?"

"I want to do it too." I whispered sexily.

I leaned back in to kiss him and found an opening in his mouth. So I took advantage.

"Mmmph..N-Ness..."

"L-Luke..."

Our tongues danced around in each others mouths as we teased our sensitive parts.

"A-Ah~ N-Ness~ Not so rough! A-ah~"

Oh man. His moans turned me on even more but. I had to stop.

I pulled away from him knowing that Ninten and Claus would be suspicious as to what was happening in here.

"Come on Luke. Let's take a bath." I said as I looked towards the bathtub.

"N-Ness?"

"It's been over ten minutes Luke. They're probably suspicious."

"I-I see."

Lucas bent over the bathtub rim to open the pipes.

_Such a good view~_

Both of us climbed into the bath and began washing each other. Lucas started humming a familiar song, soon. I began singing it.

About ten minutes later we climbed out of the bath.

"Oh no." I said.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"I..uhh seem to have forgotten to grab the towels out of the dryer."

"Oh I have a towel in my backpack! We can share it!" He said gleefully but suddenly. His smile turned into a look of worry.

"Luke?"

"I left my backpack downstairs."

"..."

"Oh... uhhh. I think I have a towel or two in my room."

"Oh. Can you grab them then?"

"Sure."

I opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked my head out. Alright, no one in sight.

I walked out of the bathroom and snuck towards my room. I opened the door.

"Ness? W-Why are you naked?" A voice suddenly said.

Oh no. They're still here.

"Wow Ness, that's one hell of a tan you're sporting." I turned around to see Claus and Ninten gawking at me.

"Nice bubble butt by the way." Ninten giggled.

"Yeah shut up, I just forgot to grab a few towels."

'Ah, here. You can use ours." Claus threw his and Ninten's towels at me.

"Oh... uh. Thanks." I said awkwardly before returning to Lucas.

* * *

**Inorizushi: **I told you guys, I'm a perv.

Don'f forget to review! Cuz I am lonely without them **TwT**


	4. The Hospital

**Inorizushi:** Hey guys, I'm doing fine with my feelings.

No I'm not.

I'm not feeling good at all. I'm actually feeling absolutely horrible.

You see, I constantly have flashbacks to my mother's death. However. Everytime I have one, everything changes slightly. For example, Yesterday all my flashbacks were the same, I stand there. Helpless while I watch my mom get shot. However today, during my flashbacks I actually go in and try to fight the shooter. I've seen my therapist about this and he says that it's my mind just trying to cover up my sorrow and anger by replacing the scene with something I wanted to do, I.E. Save my mother.

But yeah, I've been getting a lot of support so, I may be able to get through this.

Anyways, Enjoy this incredibly yaoi filled fanfic that might get taken down due to the Fanfiction Police.

Just kidding.

* * *

**The 'No-Pants' Sleepover**

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

Me and Lucas dried each other off and dressed ourselves and headed towards our room. There awaited Ninten and Claus already in their pajamas.

"Hey guys!" Lucas says.

"Hey." Ninten and Claus replied.

Something seemed wrong. Ninten usually isn't like this. He would reply with something more joyful than this.

"Something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Well. You guys kind of, Well. Interrupted 'something'." Claus said as poked Ninten. "Isn't that right Ninty?"

"Hmm. Yeah~" Ninten replied as he hugged Claus with a smile on his face.

"Ah. I see, Uhm. Me and Luke will be downstairs then."

"Mmk." Claus mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Ninten.

Obviously, Ninten replied with a faint moan. We left them alone as we awkwardly left the room. I took Lucas' hand and lead him down the stairs.

"Ness? What are we going to do?" He asked innocently, "I'm bored of Mario Kart."

"Oh. We won't be playing 'those' kinds of games." I said as I sat him down on the sofa.

"N-Ness- W-What are you doing?"

I reached under his shirt as I kissed him passionately on his lips.

A soft moan escaped from him as I caressed his right nipple.

"Mmmph- N-Ness~"

Just then, Claus came into the living room with Ninten.

"GET OFF OF MY BROTHER NESS!" he screamed as he ran towards me at Mach 2.

"Huh? Wha- OOF!" Claus rammed into me which had enough force to make me slam into the wall.

Everything went dark.

I woke up to the sound of Lucas crying. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I knew he was worried about...

Something.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while as I tried to regain consciousness.

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard Lucas cry.

"Don't worry, he just has a few cracked ribs. We just need to do a bit of surgery and he'll be fine. We promise." a mysterious voice said as it reassured Lucas.

"By the way... How did he get injured in the first place?" the doctor asked.

I slowly got up and let out a groan.

"Hey! Good morning sleepyhead!" I heard Ninten's voice greet me.

They're here too?

But.. That could mean.

I looked towards Ninten, beside him was sitting Claus.

He had his face in his hands. He was crying.

"C-Claus?" I called for his name.

"Ness? Ness! You're awake!" he exclaimed before he ran up to my bed and hugged me.

"Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can answer that." The doctor came up to me and explained everything.

"So... The impact from the crash could've sent me into a coma?" I asked trying to soak in the details.

"Yes. But luckily, Lucas and Ninten here stopped Claus from beating you any further."

_Well that explains the other bruises._

I turned my head towards Claus. "Claus, why did you attack me?"

"I don't know. I just saw you on Lucas like that and well…. I thought you were going to hurt him."

"Clausy, you know Ness is better than that!"

"I know Ninty, but still. I wanted to protect him."

"Claus. I swear I can and will protect Lucas. Isn't that right Luke?"

"…."

"Luke, you okay?"

"N-Ness…."

Suddenly, Lucas stood up and bolted out the door.

"Lucas!"

What was that for? Why did he suddenly run away? I tried to get out of the hospital bed but the doctor stopped me.

"I'm sorry Ness but you can't move too much."

Dammit. How am I going to talk to Lucas?

"I'll try and get him back here. Just… rest easy Ness." Claus said before he ran out of the room as well.

_Oh no. I'm stuck with Ninten now. God knows what'll happen._

"Go back to sleep Ness, you need the rest for your surgery. I'll stay here just incase they come back." Ninten said in a serious tone.

Why was everyone so concerned about me? Did something bad come up?

Whatever. I'll figure out eventually.

* * *

**Inorizushi: **Fail ending is fail. I meant to make this the last chapter but… I ran out of time to write so I'll just make another chapter to complete this story.

Sadly, I won't be able to update soon due to school and other issues.

Anyways. Farewell for now! ~Inori


	5. The Morning Afterwards

**The 'No-Pants' Sleepover**

**Chapter 5: The Morning Afterward**

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

'Whaaaa! What if he doesn't get through! Oh god, what if he goes into a coma, Oh God. OH God. OH GOD. OH GOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. OH GOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT.' Lucas thought to himself as he ran around the hospital, searching for Claus.

He stopped around a corner, hearing sobbing coming from the unviewable hallway. He turned the corner and saw Claus sitting against a wall bawling his eyes out.

"Claus!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran to his older twin brother.

Claus turned his head in surprise. His eyes were red along with his face being wet from the amount of crying he had been doing.

"Lucas. I can't go back there." He said sorrowfully.

"But why not? Ness forgives you."

"I don't care. I hurt him and he has to go through surgery!"

"I know. But you shouldn't be bother by that, they just need to fix his ribs alright. Besides, you know Ness. He should be more than capable to survive the operation."

"...Fine. Take me back to him then."

* * *

When the two arrived back at Ness' room, they saw Ninten on Ness' bed, leaning over him. His head near Ness', who was asleep.

"Ninten! What the hell are you doing!" Claus shouted after realzing what had been going on.

Ninten flinched from the sudden change in volume. "Oh! Uh—I was checking if his breathing was ok!"

"Looks more like you were about to kiss him." Lucas said bluntly.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room and saw the dillema, "I see you guys are having a...party, I guess? Anyways, we're going to take him to the Operating Room now."

Ninten slowly got off of Ness and walked towards his friends.

The three watched as nurses moved Ness out of the room.

"...Do you think he's going to be alright?" Ninten asked worriedly.

"..."

"...Of course he will be." Lucas whispered.

* * *

The three had fallen asleep waiting for Ness to be done with his surgery.

They were awoken by the sound of the room's door opening and saw the end of a bed enter the room.

Nurses had brought Ness back in and told the three that the operation went perfectly, however he was still being affected by the anestesia.

They were allowed to talk to him in small segments. Each of which started with a slur coming from Ness, "See. I told you guys I could do it."

* * *

Soon, Ness was allowed out of the hospital and could go places with his friends again.

Most of the time with his newly-found boyfriend Lucas.

One day, the four were at the local burger shop when Ninten brought up an idea.

"Say—We should have another sleepover!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

**FINALLY. I'M DONE.  
The chapter was short and sweet but considering I couldn't exactly  
go off of anything since it would end up being an 8+ chapter fanfic.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic!  
And yes. There might be a sequel.  
It all depends on your guys' opinions though!**


End file.
